


I left you in Cape Town

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [31]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, My take on why Jon and Ryan left, Pre-Split, cape town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "What have I ever done to you?"





	

"What have I ever done to you?"the words leave like bullets from his mouth and both Jon and Spencer know that things would end badly.

Ryan is taken aback from Brendon's question.He couldn't even remember why they began fighting in the first place,yet he knew that this fight had gone deep.

Too deep.

"What?"

"You heard me"Brendon continued"You can't treat me like shit"

"This is my band"

"No,last time I checked it was our band"the other boy stated glancing at Jon and Spencer"Everyone plays a part.It isn't all about you"

"Says you"Ryan's reply is bitter but hides more pain and sadness that one could imagine.Spencer doesn't speak,he's anxious to see where this was going.Meanwhile the yelling and fighting stresses Jon.

"Of course you'd make this about our break up"Brendon whispers to himself"I've got news for you Ross!You broke up with me!"

"And we all saw how much it destroyed you!What's the slut's name?Sarah?"

"She's just a friend"Brendon feels the urge to say"but even if she wasn't,no one gives you the right"

"To express an opinion?"

"To act like you own me"

"You're making a stupid decision"

"The only stupid decision I made was you"at that moment,without anyone realising,the band was divided.

On one hand,Jon had seen Ryan-altough he broke up with Brendon-falling apart some nights and crying himself to sleep.They had even talked about it.Ryan told him how much fucked up he was and that this relationship was destroying both of them.He never meant to hurt Brendon.Jon respected that.Plus he did see Sarah flirting with Brendon so he could see where Ryan was coming from.

Meanwhile Spencer,even though he was Ryan's best friend,could see that he was being an asshole.Brendon didn't deserved such a treatment.Sure he too had witnessed the Sarah girl being a little too close to Brendon,but he also knew how much Brendon loved Ryan.

The break up had ruined him.

"I should have never signed up for this"

"Well,maybe you shouldn't"

"Stop it"Spencer finally said and turned to Ryan"You need to chill.Brendon is right,this is our band.We can not let this divide us"

"Can't you see?We're already broken"Brendon replied crying.Ryan felt his heart aching.

This wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm quitting the band"Ryan stated.Brendon looked at him thinking of what to say while Spencer just stared dumbfounded."I can't do this anymore"

Brendon let out a bitter chuckle and left the bus.No one tried to stop him.The young boy looked at the sign standing some meters away from their station.

Welcome to Cape Town

The moonlight made the words shine even brightier.He stayed there for a while until he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Jon wants to go with Ryan"

"Maybe I should just leave instead"Brendon whispered"It will be better than all of you leaving"

"I'm not leaving"Spencer said"You're stuck with me"

Brendon chuckled,a grin forming to his face.The future would be bright,Spencer and him would make it,he was sure.With a heartwarming smile he looked at the moon.

"Hey moon!"he shout raising his middle finger"Fuck off!"

(And that's what truly happened in Cape Town)


End file.
